


Blush Blush

by NeverNothing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda?, M/M, Post-Timeskip, Sexual Humor, Social Media, YouTuber Kozume Kenma, i did another one of these things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverNothing/pseuds/NeverNothing
Summary: Kodzuken uploaded a new video:"i play Blush Blush but my boyfriend gets jealous (not family friendly)" (1:48:59)or: my fill for KenmaShipWeek Day 4: Established Relationship
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 31
Kudos: 975
Collections: Kenma Ship Week 2020, My favorite haikyuu fics





	Blush Blush

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing to say lfksf
> 
> except: thank you [christy](https://twitter.com/kodzukuro) for taking a look at this beforehand <3
> 
> [edit: i do have something to say - blush blush is a real game that is actually available on steam and the parts that i am describing here *do* actually happen in that game lmao]

It all started when Kenma was browsing Steam, looking out for games to play for his next video. These days, it felt like he was fighting against a creator’s block, and even though he was known for his relatively low energy, he felt like he was hitting another rock bottom. Kenma was searching for ways to switch things up.

Looking back, he had no idea what attracted him to the icon. A pink and purple paw on an orange background and a bunch of anime-looking guys on the poster. A mix of a dating game and an idle game, as the player you were tasked with breaking a curse that had turned these men into animals. With the power of love. The ratings were very positive. Oddly fascinated, he added it to his library. It was free anyway.

At that point in time, he didn’t know what he was in for yet. 

After his intro, the game began innocently enough, introducing the mechanics and introducing the first characters. As someone who enjoyed the satisfaction of completing missions and levelling, it was nice, relaxing and sweet enough. And only a little bit addicting.

“Kenma, you have been recording for a long time. It’s time for a break.”

“Ah, yeah,” Kenma answered distractedly, currently checking in on his Blush Blush run again. He had already reset a couple of times and basically had the first stages of transformation down. Let him just say, it was – something you had to get used to, especially the part where you were dating an animal. But it made great content.

Noticing his distraction, Kuroo entered his recording room. Something he usually rarely did. “Oh?” He sounded interested. “What are you playing?”

“A dating game.” Kenma had just reset the game again and decided to let the intro scene play again for Kuroo to see.

Staring at his screen wordlessly, clearly in frame of the recording camera, his lips moved as he read.

“Interesting,” he mumbled and sat down beside him. It was pretty cramped on his gaming chair

“Are you going to watch?”

“Yes. You need a peanut gallery. Make some space would you?” They changed position to accommodate Kuroo. Partly on his lap, Kenma continued with his commentary unbothered.

After watching quietly for some time, he piqued up again. “Also, I’m ordering food. Chinese?”

When their food arrived, Kuroo did manage to persuade Kenma to take a short break, letting the game run in the background. Afterwards, Kenma changed to record a different video, once again with Kuroo behind him with no comment lost.

It developed into a routine, the video taking longer to record than Kenma had initially anticipated. Kuroo randomly dropped by from time to time. Maybe Kenma should say something but, in all honesty, he didn’t really care too much. From past videos, he knew that his viewers loved Kuroo’s appearances.

It was the next morning and Kenma had finished recording the upload for the next day some time ago. It was time for his daily Blush Blush update. And once again, Kuroo was there.

“Kenma, are you hiding something?” Kuroo spoke up after Kenma had, once again, reset and was playing through the early stages of the game, just unlocking Eli and humanizing Volks.

The series of clicks that followed after that were well trained already. Kenma sounded uninterested. “Something like what.”

Once again seated behind him, Kuroo was pinching his waist, his chin resting on Kenma’s shoulder. Even though Kenma did not see his face, he  _ knew _ he was being obnoxiously smug. “I don’t know, are you secretly a furry?”

Kenma channeled his best deadpan. “A furry.”

“You are dating animals after all.” So Kuroo was trying to reason with him. Nimh’s comment about people being excited because of his added attributes and his encounters with furries was as well timed as it was unfortunate.

“I have nothing to say to that.”

He could feel the grin against his shoulder, Kuroo’s breath brushing his neck. “Is that an acknowledgement? Do you want me to order cat ears or something? I can get into that.”

“Oh god, Kuro. Just stop talking.”

Kuroo did remain silent for quite a long time – Kenma managed to finish recording an entirely different video in the meantime – before he had enough of Kenma ignoring his existence to be more than a convenient cushion. “Kenma, how can you keep staring at your screen when I am right here?”

“I’m working,” Kenma replied, leaning further back into his chest, arms stretching awkwardly so he was still able to reach the keyboard and mouse pad.

“But I’ve been working out.”

Kenma side-eyed him, staring up at him. The perspective made his eyes seem more wide-eyed. His left hand left the keyboard to rest on Kuroo’s thigh, beyond sight of the camera.

“I noticed.” The firmness of the chest he was resting against was difficult to oversee and Kuroo had taken to wearing the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up. Distracting. And Kuroo knew it.

Smirking, Kuroo leaned forward, his face angling to try to catch his eye. “Do you like it?”

With one hand still firmly resting on Kuroo’s thigh, Kenma did not answer but instead unlocked a new character, seemingly uncaring. Kuroo knew that wasn’t the case, however. “You probably didn’t see it but Kenma just drew  _ of course I do _ on my thigh. Look at our Kodzuken, getting all shy with his affection for me.”

On camera, Kenma smacked Kuroo where he could reach from his position. The sound made Kuroo laugh.

“I should really lock you out of that room,” Kenma was talking to himself, or to his viewers, maybe.

“But you won’t,” Kuroo sing-songed. “Because you love me.”

“I do make questionable decisions sometimes.”

“Playing this game, for example?”

“Kuro, ssssht.”

The first videos of Kuroo sitting with Kenma while he was recording different games had been uploaded and his comment section was filled with questions about his presence. Wondering about a bigger scheme. Kuroo felt as home as ever, his hands wrapped around Kenma’s waist and his chin on Kenma’s neck. It might have been suffocating if being hugged by Kuroo never felt anything less than pleasant. Even though it had not even been that long, feeling Kuroo’s presence behind himself was nice, him joining Kenma when he was done with his own work was nice. Today, he seemed to be in a conversational mood, however. Especially when Kenma did his Blush Blush check-in.

“Man, I have to admit, these pictures look really nice. Look, how cute he looks when he thinks you’re going to kiss him.” Kuroo was right, the art did look pretty cute. The art was well coordinated, and the pink accents gave it the intended flair. Even though Kenma had seen that particular scene countless times by now, the initial reaction to the bunny-eared blond still held true.

“Apparently, I did kiss him.”

“Oh yeah, so that’s why he transformed back into a half human, right?”

“Yep.”

“That makes perfect sense.” Kuroo spoke with a tone that portrayed mockery.

“You talk as if a curse that turns people into ‘manimals’ makes perfect sense.”

“Yeah, haven’t you seen it before?”

“I am not even going to answer that.”

  
  


“Oh my god, where are his pants? Kenma!” Kuroo had just wandered in and was checking the screen over Kenma’s shoulder. Kenma had just reached lover level with Dmitri once again, but it was something Kuroo had not seen yet before.

The sight of the former bull, now complete human definitely reached new levels. His dark hair up in a bun, he was stretched out on the red couch and only clad in a thong with rose petals covering his groin and a flirtatious smile on his face. Idly, Kenma wondered if he should tell Kuroo Dmitri was around the same height as him but decided against it.

Ushering Kenma to make space, he once again got seated behind him, pulling Kenma in his lap and staring at the screen in question, wonder and a tint of affront.

“He’s my lover now, he doesn’t need pants.” Kenma made sure to keep his voice steady and emotionless.

“Wait, this is new! The ones from before at least had pants on!”

“Eli was the one to start the theme of them losing their pants, I am just a bystander. I have no control over this.”

“ _ You are the player _ !”

“You haven’t seen all of it.” Kenma sighed. “I don’t think most of these are family friendly.” Kenma’s mouse was hovering over the phone icon on the top right. The phone flings. He didn’t click on it. Kuroo was not ready to see that aspect of the game yet. 

“At least they’re humans now. Half-naked humans aren’t as bad as half-naked half-humans. I can live with that.” Even while he was speaking, Kuroo did not quite believe those were actual words coming from his mouth.

“Yeah.”

“I think this is getting to my head.”

“Definitely.”

Propping up his elbow on Kenma’s shoulder, Kuroo sighed dramatically. “I’m taking what I can get.”

“That’s very merciful of you, Kuro.”

It must have been an inside joke because Kuroo broke into laughter. When he finally calmed himself down, he gasped. “I am always this kind.”

Kenma snorted.

For some reason, Kuroo seemed to be in a whiny mood that day when he entered Kenma’s recording room to accompany him. During dinner, he had been fine, excitedly talking about his day and the coffee date he had with Kai.

Now, he had taken a turn.

“Kenmaa – ,” resting his forehead against Kenma’s shoulder and pulling him tighter against his own body, Kuroo was barely paying attention to what was happening on the screen. He whined loudly.

“Hm?”

“Pay attention to me.”

For the last five minutes, Kuroo had been muttering different renditions of that statement, pinching Kenma’s waist and his hand wandering. It was very distracting.

Considering the situation, Kenma turned, disregarding the game for a moment, to face his boyfriend, breaking him out of his position. Calmly, he looked at Kuroo. Simply looked at him.

Not expecting success, Kuroo was not prepared. Especially when Kenma continued to simply look at him, his gaze unwaveringly fixed on Kuroo’s face with an intensity that reminded Kuroo of their days playing volleyball together. Kenma’s gaze dropped to his lips for a beat before meeting his eyes again, half-lidded. Kuroo felt his face warm up. There went the image he had been carefully creating on Kenma’s channel. He choked. “Oh, okay. Thank you.”

Kenma turned back to his game.

  
  


“Is there anyone that looks like me at least?”

“Not really.” The progress bar on the dinner date Kenma was taking Ichiban on filled too slowly for his taste. He should reset again. “I don’t think I’ve seen all the characters though.”

“Still?”

“They’re going to release some more soon.”

“Wow. Even more?”

Kenma hummed, pondering Kuroo’s earlier question again. “But there is this phone fling that kind of reminds me of you.”

“Oh?”

“His style kind of matches yours.” Rebellious and dark, it looks like how Kuroo appears to people that do not know him very well. Especially during his college time. 

“Oh?”

“He sends really risqué pictures, too.”

“Oh?”

“Wanna see?”

The answer was immediate. “Of course.”

Professionally, Kenma maneuvered the menu, showing Kuroo the phone flings for the first time. He clicked on the third contact who was by accident also highlighted, awaiting a reply. Then, Kenma clicked on the picture symbol on the right beside the icon of the dark-haired and sharp-eyed character.

The picture he revealed had already appeared in his recording before and Kenma knew this upload was beyond redemption, so he showed it again. 

“Oh my, Kenma.”

The reaction was justified. Kenma was not exaggerating when he said the pictures Felix sent were risqué. The picture in question showed him naked, sitting on a motorcycle with only a piece sign covering his groin. His eyes were sensual, the smile on his face inviting as the was holding up a protest sign. 

Attentively and thoughtful Kuroo mustered the picture.

Then, he uttered his verdict. “I feel like mine are artsier though.”

“Kuro, family friendly.” Both of them knew the statement was pointless but Kenma said it anyway.

Of course, Kuroo would call him out on it. “I think you have long missed that train.”

“That does not give you the right to talk about what kind of nudes you send me.”

Kuroo’s smirk grew into the Cheshire-like one he had been feared for during high school. “I haven’t even started talking about what kind of nudes I send you.”

With a deadpan, Kenma stared into the camera. “Please don’t demonetize me, YouTube.”

“It’s not like you need the money anyway.”

“This is a lot of work.”

“So,” Kuroo drawled, “spend time with me instead? I can show you something new.”

Kenma ignored the question and the following statement.

Shaking Kenma’s shoulders, Kuroo was whining again. “Kenmaaaa, pay attention to me.” 

Then, as if he had just remembered something, he turned to face the camera. “I was out shopping earlier today. Got a new suit and got some pie. I was talking about that.”

“You brought pie?”

“That’s what gets your attention? Kenma, I am hurt.”

He’d see Kuroo wear his suit later anyway. Any new formal attire Kuroo bought had to pass the “Kenma-check” as Kuroo called it. Kenma never complained about it. That pie must have become cold by now, though. 

After that incident, Kuroo became obsessed with the phone flings and the pictures of them that Kenma unlocked. It started subtly enough, but at this point in time, it was undeniable.

“Kenma, let me take a look at the other phone flings.” They had assumed their regular position, 

Angling his head to look up at his boyfriend, Kenma raised his eyebrow. “Do you really want to?”

“Yeah, of course!”

Facing the screen again, Kenma mumbled to himself. “You get all weird though.”

“Come on, trust mee.”

With a long-suffering sigh, Kenma gave in. He was regretting it instantly. 

They were browsing through the phone flings, checking the pictures as Kenma recounted the mini stories that went along with it. Kuroo offered his opinion on every single picture, offering misplaced advice on how to improve the quality while Kenma was questioning his life choices. His face revealed only a fraction of his inner struggle.

Kuroo hummed. “Anything here that strikes a chord?”

“Kuro,” Kenma’s tone was admonishing.

“What? I’m just asking.” The grin on his voice was cheeky, he was going to tease Kenma, Kenma was sure of it. “I know what you like anyway.” 

Then, he pointed to himself. “Me.”

There was a moment of silence before Kuroo spoke up again. “Though I have to admit I do feel like photoshopping my face on all of these.” 

Kenma indulged himself in imaging what that would look like. He surely wouldn’t mind seeing that. It would take an awfully long amount of time to do. That would definitely increase the appeal by a tenfold, but Kenma was not ready to admit that. There was no telling what kind of reaction Kuroo would show.

“You don’t have that much free time, Kuro,” he reasoned instead.

“A man can dream, right?”

“Right.”

This time, Kenma was already recording when Kuroo joined him in his recording room, the window with the game already open. He had just unlocked another lover-level and did not turn to greet Kuroo while already anticipating for his boyfriend to join him once again. But this time, Kuroo stayed out of frame.

“Kuro, where’s your shirt.”

Instead of replying, only rustle of fabric was heard.

“Wha- Kuro, wait.” 

“Kur- oh.” Kenma covered the camera, turning the screen black. The last frame it caught depicted Kenma’s burning red face. His voice was exasperated. “I can’t use this footage.”

“I’m not even on camera.”

“But I am.”

“There is nothing improper going on with you, is there?”

Kenma did not answer. One could only hear Kuroo cackle. The video cut off as Kenma stopped the recording. Even though it was not said out loud or spelled out, the “I win” that Kuroo’s snicker conveyed spoke worlds.

Another cut revealed the disheveled bed-hair the viewers should have become accustomed to by now.

“Hey everyone! This is Kuroo, for anyone who did not know. Kenma’s boyfriend. Kenma is currently sleeping and after a lot of contemplation, as his boyfriend, I have made an executive decision.”

On the screen, Kuroo had Kenma’s stream account opened. Right-clicking on the icon of the purple-pink paw, he confidently directed to the game’s settings.  _ Manage >. _

“Goodbye, half-naked anime boys.”  _ Uninstall. _ “Let’s go back to the time Kenma only had eyes for me, alright?”  _ Remove from account _ . 

Then, he opened the game’s store page. “Peace out.”  _ Ignore _ .

The screen turned black and bold white letters spoke out. # **No offense. Turns out I get jealous of 2D game characters. What an experience. Let’s not do that again.**

  
  


* * *

_ Kodzuken uploaded a new video _ : "i play Blush Blush but my boyfriend gets jealous (not family friendly)" (1:48:59)

16,945 comments  sort by

**Cara t.** _ 8 hours _

Kenma seems so different when kuroo is there? Like, his level of relaxedness reaches a new sphere I’m jelly

6 Replies

**Sweeny** _ 7 hours _

I love that they just decided to let that ENTIRE ONE MINUTE PLUS of kenma looking at kuroo in the video. Seeing kuroo progressively grow more flustered is SUPER CUTE and also?? How can they look at each other for that long? i would have burst into laughter after 20 seconds

Reply

**fiona** _ 3 hours _

You are seriously telling me. We got all these videos with Kuroo just sitting cuddled up to Kenma because he wanted to watch Kenma play this dating game about half naked guys and got jealous over it? Amazing

25 Replies

**stan kodzuken** _ 1 hour _

i ship them so much omg this can’t be real

Reply

**yarui** _ 10 hours _

# NO OFFENSe I CAN’TW ITH THIS MAN SOMEONE HELP MEEEE

Reply

**Sendai r.** _ 1 hour _

P o w e r c o u p l e

3 Replies

**TAEMIN 2KIDS** _ 6 hour _

Idk bout you but now I wanna see them do a horror let’s play together why do I get the feeling this is the content the world needs

33 Replies

**Joey jon** _ 7 hours _

Not kidding with you that game is strangely addicting I totally relate to this 

Reply

**simoney fl.** _ 1 hour _

guys, you all know what this means: we have to photoshop kuroo’s face on all of these pictures i don’t make the rules let’S GO FAM

2 Replies

**sirene** _ 7 hours _

KUROO ACTUALLY DELETED THE GAME LMAO

Reply

Load more.

**Author's Note:**

> [|@Twitter](https://twitter.com/kentetsurou)


End file.
